Contentment
by oreoplatzchen
Summary: A creative outlet for my Edwin love. A compilation of short quips from the life and love of Edward and Winry, with a dash of their future family.
1. Chapter 1

"What about Charlotte?" She suggested hopefully, but his face was all the reply she needed. It was fixed in a similar grimace to the one reserved for milk.

"Elisabeth?" She questioned, to no avail from her husband.

"Ed? What about Piper?" She said this name a little more softly, with more gentleness than before.

"Winry." He exhaled in a whine. "I can't shorten that."

"Perfect then. Piper Trisha Elric." Her voice came out with such finality that Edward didn't question the first name, rather the middle.

"Trisha?" Curious about her choice to use his mother's name rather than hers.

"You don't like it." She said with a pout, disappointed and confused.

"No. It's not that. I just thought we'd use Sara." His face contorted in concern.

"We already saddled Taylor with Urey. Piper Trisha Sara Rockbell Elric, doesn't exactly flow off the tongue. He has my family name. She can have yours."

"It's not like we named him Honnenheim. The kids have my last name anyways. Use Sara."

"I'm saving Honnenheim for our next son," She said with a wink. "Who's to say I can't save Sara as well?" She added a slight bit more seriously. "But it's not just the kids' who have your last name; I do too."

"Momma?" The question came from the foot of their bed from their son, who had snuck into their bedroom.

"Hey bud." Ed said to his son as he pulled his sleepy eyed boy into his lap.

"Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?" His mom asked.

"Mmhmm." Taylor said.

"You wanna tell us about it?" Taylor routinely had nightmares, typically about eating too much food and exploding, from what they inferred from his drawings. Granny had told them that Trisha consulted her when Ed had the same problem as a kid.

"Too much pie." He said slurring the words sleepily, not pronouncing the words properly anyways in his childlike tone.

"He's your son alright." Winry pointed out.

"Wha' you an' daddy doin'?" Their ever curious son wondering about the conversation he had interrupted.

"We are trying to pick a name for the baby."

"Siser?" He slurred touching his fingertips to his mother's stomach.

"Mhmm. What should we call her?" Winry smirked and nodded, conforming her hands around her rounded abdomen.

"Rockbell." He said as he pointed at his mother, whom many people still called Rockbell in her work field.

"Bell."

"I like that." Winry whispered happily as if in awe.

"Piper Trisha-Belle Elric? Half and Half." Edward said looking at his wife's blue eyes, feeling that this was the right name for their daughter.

"80-20." She said to him playfully.

"Equivalent Exchange."

"Pippa Wisha Bell Rick" Trying to say his sister's name in approval.

"Almost bud, Almost." Edward said holding Taylor closer to him.

"Momma, Pippa, Daddy."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed, I'm sick not an invalid. I can still work." He kissed her temple lovingly as he sat the lunch try on her lap.

"This is what Al would do. Therefore it's the caring and correct thing to do. Now eat your soup." Winry made a face at her bowl of soup. "It's chicken noodle." She pouted at him.

"That's what is good for you."

"But it tastes like illness."

"Seriously Win?" His tone was exasperated to match the scolding look on his face.

"I'm nowhere near as difficult as you are when you are sick." She punctuated with hacking coughs.

"You have to eat the soup. It heals magically!"

"That was you…once…years ago. Can't I just eat normal food?"

"You'll get sick Win. I am not cleaning up more vomit. I love you, but I draw a line." He shuddered at the thought of cleaning up more of the putrid substance.

"Awwww, you love me." She cooed as her boyfriend voiced his feelings, a rare occurrence.

"I didn't… ugh." He mumbled as he dragged his hand over his face in frustration.

"Ed, you said it." She said with the look on her face she had when she saw cute puppies.

"Well you know it, anyways."

"But you said it. It's special."

"Can you reward me for expressing my feelings by eating your soup?" He questioned with hope that bribery was the answer.

"Only if you say it again."

"Winry Elise Rockbell," He paused for a deep breath and dramatic effect. "I love you with at least eighty percent of my heart. Will you please eat the chicken noodle soup even then though you think it tastes like illness but it will help you feel better so I can kiss you again." He said with mock decorum to get her to smile and earn him extra points to get her to eat.

"I love you too." She proceed to eat about half of her bowl of soup, mostly with a smile at her fiancé. Ed sat at the foot of the bed writing a letter to Mustang about the upcoming state alchemist tests, telling him he'd be happy to judge for them to let him off the hook so he could be with Riza and the new baby.

Edward was finishing off his letter, when Winry sneezed suddenly, disturbing the liquids in her bowl and propelling the soup out of her mouth. Soup and a variety of bodily fluids ended up covering Edward and the bedspread.

"Ugh. Winry! Keep your bodily fluids to yourself. I'm trying to stay healthy ya know. Only one sick person allowed and it's not my turn." Winry giggled at her lover and his state of disarray.

"It's not like I can control my sneezes, Ed. It's mostly soup anyways."

"Ya, Win, but I can taste it and it tastes like illness."

"Told you."


End file.
